


His Daughter

by feathersnow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Time Travel AU, a future plance family au, future plance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersnow/pseuds/feathersnow
Summary: Lance meets up with his daughter from the future, and tries to figure out who the mother is.





	His Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic had been playing my mind for a while.

It was a warm sunny evening. The seagulls chirped and the waves crashed onto the sand. The yellow fire ball was sinking into the horizon and the sea reflected its orange glow. It’s golden rays painted the skies with shades of orange, pink and red.

Walking barefoot, Lance drank in the beautiful scenery. How he missed the beaches.

It was good to be home.

He thought he was alone, but he saw a girl about his age wandering aimlessy around. She had long hair tied into a ponytail and wasn’t wearing a swimsuit or beach attire, (much to Lance’s disappointment) but very pretty. 

“Hey there, beautiful,” he said, flashing his dashing smile “Are you lost?”

His voice caught her attention. She looked up and face lit up “Hi dad,”   
  
“So what’s your-“ he stopped. _Wait. What?_

The red Paladin shook his head. “I-I’m sorry, you called me dad?”

The girl nodded. “You’re Lance McClain,” she tilted her head in confusion. “Wait, how old are you?”

“What makes you think I’m your dad?” he spluttered. “You must’ve gotten the wrong guy. I’m only eighteen,”

This is the moment where his blood runs cold and shivers come up his spine and warning bells go off. Yes, he did flirt with many females, but haven’t slept with them, had he? Oh _God_. He clutched his head.   
  
He heard her shriek softly and slapped her forehead “Quiznak, I went too far back into the past,” 

He looked up. “The past? Wait, are you from the future?”” he gaped.

“Great, the cat is out of the bag,” she mumbled to herself. “What to do? What to do?”

She looked like she was going to take off and run, but Lance quickly mad a grab for her wrist.

“Hold up, hold up,” he said. “If you say you’re from the future, how do you know I’m your dad?”   
  
“Well..,”she said “in my time, they say I resemble a lot like the Red Paladin of Voltron. So I came to check if it’s true,”

Lance’s eyes darted up and down her whole body. She was not wrong. With the same hair, and skin colour, she does have a striking resemblance of him or close to the McClain family. The only difference was her long hair tied up in a ponytail and her eye colour.

“Plus, they do say you are a ladies guy,” she added. “You did pick me up quite fast,” she grinned.

Lance snorted,“Well, sorry I didn’t know I was trying to flirt with my daughter from the future. How old are you?” 

“Sixteen,”

“You came here to look for me?” he asked releasing her wrist.

“Yup.”

“How did you get here?”

She held up her wrist “Time travel watch.”

“Why were you looking for me?” he asked. “Why are you travelling back in time?”

“Just to learn about the legenary Paladins of Voltron and how they brought peace to the universe, how you were doing in your younger days, and also to know whether you are dating mom,”  
  
Lance blinked. “Your mom?” he echoed.

“Yup! So are you dating her yet?”

“Well…,” he rubbed the back of his neck “I’m kinda dating Allura..”

The girls’ face lit up “The princess?” she gasped clasping her hands together. “I had heard amazing things about her! What is she like?”

Lance was taken by surprise as the young girl suddenly closed their distance between them.

And Lance wondered if she could be their daughter. Allura did have cocoa skin like him. But this girl didn’t have altean marks on her cheeks or the pointy ears…  
  
Her ears caught his attention. Her pruple crystal earrings dangled from her ears and gleamed in the sun.   
  
The earrings that looked just like Allura’s.

Suddenly, there was a yell and both of them turned around towards the voice. Lance recognized the human figure was Pidge who was walking towards them.

The futuristic girl gasped and took a step back. “I should go. No one else should know who I am or it’ll mess up the future. Well, it has already mesed up yours,” she said. To his surprise, she flung her arms around him. “It’s good to see you well and enjoying life. I hope you’ll be able to find me in your future. See you!”

“Wait,” he said, grabbing her arm “What is your name?”

She smiled “I can’t say that. It’ll ruin your future.. and the surprise ,” she added with a smirk.

Lance smiled. “Why are you so mean?”

“Maybe I had got that trait from my mother?” she asked, smirking.

“A hint?” he pleaded.

She leaned close to his ear “Look for the stars,” she whispered.

With that, she took off and fled to the opposite direction. Lance watched as the girls’ figure grew smaller and smaller.

“Who’s that?” Pidge asked approaching him. “Another pretty lady you’ve picked up somewhere?”

“Not ..really,” said Lance slowly still staring into the distance.

“Huh. Will you to see her again?”

Lance shrugs “That depends,” he turned to the green Paladin. “She-“

He stopped talking and stared at his friend.

“Lance?” Pidge asked looking at him quizically. “What’s wrong? Is there something on my face?”

Lance didn’t respond. His heart had surely picked up some pace and his cheeks felt warm.

Pidge had honey coloured eyes.

The same colour eyes as the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I'm wondering if I should continue this.


End file.
